looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios. She is an anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend and wife. She has tan fur, blond bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua colored eyes, and is 3'2" tall. Lola is seen to have excellent basketball skills that got her on the Tune Squad. Lola is potrayed as a Tomboyish, Hawkshaw, Femme Fatale who despites having a no nonsense attitudes, also possesing an altruistic and benevolent nature. She loves swimming and playing video games:Nintendo,Sony PlayStation,Microsoft Xbox,iOS,best friends:Daffy,Sylvester,Tweety,Tina. Boyfriend:Bugs,Eating and Drinking. Lola is the mother to Lilly, Buzz, Timothy and baby Laura She is the godmother of Lyndsey's daughter, Lucy. Castaras Lola will appear as a guest character in the 2017 cartoon crossover. She is Lyndsey Longmoore and Violet Parr's best friend. Baby Looney Tunes/Loonatics Unleashed Lola appears as a baby, looked after by Foghorn Leghorn. Lola has a future decendant named Lexi Bunny, who serves in second command of Ace Bunny (Bugs's decendant) and Danger Duck (Daffy's decendant). Looney Tunes Works Lola (as her Space Jam self) appeared as a main character and often appeared in her own cartoons (mostly with Bugs). Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Lola (as her Space Jam self) is a main character in the TV show Bugs Bunny's House of Toons in which she and Bugs are the owners of the clubhouse. Collegehumour Lola Bunny has appeared in two Collegehumour episodes. With one where Swackhammer wants the Looney tunes again and seek help from LeBron James, but Lebron claims that Tune squad have no talent. Another, is with Kim Jong Un and Dennis Rodman fight of an evil man along with four human like aliens, they need a best team player and recruit Lola for the team. When the evil man turns into a slug like monster, Lola helps save the day by using her affectionate to destry the monster. New Cartoons Lola has a prominent role in these, usually starring as Bugs' girlfriend and wife but that's not until later year of 2050 Rabbits another looney tunes prod Lola has a feucher goal in this new series by getting married by Bugs and start a family getting support from the others = Family *Walter Bunny (Father) *Patricia Bunny (Mother) *Bugs Bunny (Boyfriend and Husband) *Lilly Bunny (Daughter) *Buzz Bunny (Son) *Timothy Bunny (Son) *Laura Bunny (Daughter) *Jasin Bunny(Son) *Eric Bunny (Son) *Clyde Bunny (nephew) *Leona Bunny (Ancestor, 10000 BC) *Lyla Bunny (Ancestor, 3150 BC) *Cliss Bunny (Ancestor, 480 BC) *Miranda Bunny (Ancestor, 772 BC) *Lib Bunny (Ancestor, 1451 AD) *Vivian Bunny (Ancestor, 1558 AD) *Martha Bunny (Ancestor, 1773 AD) *Pat "Patty" Bunny (Ancestor, 1900 AD) *Olivia Bunny (Ancestor, 1940) *Vicky Bunny (Ancestor, 1950) *Linda Bunny (Ancestor, 1965) *Beth Bunny (Ancestor, 1976) *Betty Bunny (Grandmother) *Anna Bunny (Grandaughter) *Lexi Bunny (Decendant, 2772) *Ace Bunny (Possible Decendant, 2772) Gallery Lola.jpg|Lola's non-Looney Tunes Show design (as seen in Space Jam, Bugs Bunny's House of Toons and other LT'S media) Lola Bunny.gif 247679 300706460034361 536591724 n-1-.jpg|Lola Bunny image.jpg IMG 0705.jpg Lola bunny by jcthornton-d6ylg4p.jpg Lola2.jpg Lola3.jpg Giantess Lola Bunny.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h21m57s620-1-.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-14-07h45m23s65-1-.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-14-07h41m24s255-1-.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h19m43s064-1-.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-28-17h21m11s207-1-.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-14-07h35m16s156-1-.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h44m58s204-1-.png MV5BOWYxNDZmODgtZjQzYi00MzE2LWFhYjgtZGQyYjI1MTcyMWQwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjcyODYyNzk@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL -1-.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h45m54s530-1-.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h46m32s960-1-.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h15m00s805-2-.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-07-00h15m10s948-1-.png MV5BZWU4NWFlZTYtOTNhMC00YTAwLWJiNDQtMGUyMmU2YzVjMzMxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjcyODYyNzk@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL -1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Castaras Category:Females Category:Rabbits